


What Happens in the Produce Isle

by the_darklordofall1



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, literally just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-26
Updated: 2016-03-26
Packaged: 2018-05-29 03:15:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6356713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_darklordofall1/pseuds/the_darklordofall1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis almost loses his brother in the store, but he finds someone else.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Happens in the Produce Isle

“Lou, are you sure you don’t mind watching Ernie while the girls and I have a spa day?”

Louis honestly didn't mind. He rarely got to spend time with just his brother. He was home for spring break from uni in Manchester and he figured it would be easy to watch just Ernest. He was only three and it was just him. He didn’t have to keep track of the five girls and him, so easy peasy. “That’s fine, mum. Have fun.”

“Thanks, Lou.” Jay hugged Louis and grabbed her keys and a piece of paper, “Can you go to the store and get everything on the list please?” She handed him the list with a few things written on it.

“That’s fine, mum. Go. Have fun. Be relaxed.”

“Girls! Time to go!”

The five girls ran down the stairs and out the door. 

Louis turned to his brother who was sitting on the couch watching Peppa Pig. “Just you and me, lil bro.” Louis walked over to the sofa and sat down next to Ernest. “You wanna go shopping with me, bud?”

“Yay!” Ernie cheered. 

Louis scooped him up into his arms and threw him over his shoulder carrying him out to the car strapping him into his carseat. He climbed into the car and drove off to the local Tesco. After Louis pulled into a space and turned off the car, he hopped out and got his brother out of the car. He walked into the store and found a basket. 

“Alright, buddy. We have to get pasta, sauce, some veggies, and ice cream. The list doesn’t say ice cream, but it was implied.”

“Ice cweam!” Ernest cried.

Louis laughed and held out his hand for Ernest to take. After a few minutes Louis let go to grab something off a shelf and started walking. He was chatting mindlessly to Ernest when he realized he hadn’t heard his brother’s voice for a few minutes. He looked around and realized he was alone in the aisle. “Oh shit. Oh shit shit shit. Ernie? Ernie, where are you buddy?”

Shit. His mum was going to kill him. How could he possibly lose his only brother? Shitshitshitshit. Louis was frantically searching the aisles up and down when he heard a giggle coming from the frozen food aisle. Louis ran over and found his brother talking to a boy about Louis’ age.

“Louuuuuuuu! Look. This is Hawwy!” Ernest ran over to Louis and dragged him to the stranger. 

Louis was a bit suspicious. This ‘Hawwy’ didn’t look like a creep. In fact, he was insanely attractive. He was tall and had long, curly brown hair and bright green eyes. He was wearing an old Rolling Stones shirt that had holes held together by a safety pin with black skinny jeans and brown ankle boots. Who was Louis kidding? He was gorgeous and just Louis’ type.

“Louie, Hawwy is my best fwend now.” Ernest leaned in and whispered, “His hair is pwetty like mummy’s”

Louis laughed, “It is very pretty.”

Harry let out a chuckle. “Well, thank you. Your hair is very pretty, too.” He stuck out his hand, “I’m Harry.”

“Louis.” Louis grabbed Harry’s hand and noticed it completely dwarfed his own, “and this is Ernest. Unfortunately, he is very much like me and likes to get into trouble.”

“It’s fine,” Harry laughed. “I found him staring at the ice cream. He said he was here with his big brother who was looking at icky veggies.” 

At this comment Ernest made a disgusted face. “They are so yucky, Lou.”

Louis laughed. “I know, bud, but mum said we have to get them.”

“I think veggies are yummy.” Harry said. 

“Of course you would, Curly.” Louis leaned down and picked up Ernest. “I think we have bothered Harry here enough. It’s time to go finish shopping and head back home.”

Ernest pouted, “But Louis, I wanna stay with Hawwy. He’s my best fwend.” His lip started wobbling and Louis knew he would start crying any second.

Harry must have noticed as well, “How about I give Louis my phone number and we can hang out some time? How does that sound?”

“Yay!” Ernest flung himself forward to hug Harry. Luckily Harry was watching him and caught him.

Louis pulled out his mobile and had Harry put his number in. He then texted Harry so he would have Louis’ number as well. “Alright, Ernie, we really have to go now. Say thank you to Harry.”

“Thanks, Hawwy.”

“You’re welcome, Ernie.” Harry put Ernest back down on the ground next to Louis. “Stay with Louis this time okay?”

Ernest nodded.

“Thanks, Harry,” Louis said.

“No problem. I’m in school to become a teacher so I can open up my own day care so I love kids. I want to have a football team of my own kids someday.” Harry blushed. “That was a bit too much information. Sorry.”

Louis smiled, “No, it’s fine. I want that too.” Louis stared for a minute at Harry. He really was gorgeous. He shook himself out of his thoughts. “Thanks again, Harry. I hope to hear from you soon.” He smiled and waved one last time at Harry before turning away and going back to his shopping.

~~

Two days later, Louis was sitting in his room watching Netflix when his phone vibrated next to him.

_hiiiiii louis it’s harry from the store. i might be a bit too forward and i don’t even know if you’re gay but do you want to go out sometime. like on a date. maybe_

Louis would deny it later, but he definitely squealed like a schoolgirl. Okay. Be cool. He can do this. It’s just a date with a boy. A really, really cute boy.

_yeah. sounds good. how about friday?_

He got a text back almost immediately. 

_friday is perfect. ill pick you up at 8?_

Louis agreed and texted him his address. He picked up his pillow and let out a scream into it. A second later Lottie appeared in the door to his room.

“You look too happy,” she noted suspiciously.

Louis tried to look affronted, “Can I not be happy, Charlotte?”

“You look like you just got asked out by a cute boy,” Lottie said with a smug smile. She knew him too well. “Was it that guy from Tesco you can’t stop talking about?”

“Maybe. It’s none of your business, Lottie. Go away,” Louis snapped and threw a pillow at her head as she left the room cackling.

By the time Friday rolled around, Louis was a ball of nerves. He hadn’t been on a proper date in almost a year. Sure, he had some hook ups, but nothing serious. He eventually asked Lottie to help him pick out his outfit and do his hair. She laughed for awhile, but agreed to do it.

Louis ended up wearing a black button down shirt with black skinny jeans and black vans. Lottie had done his hair up in what she liked to call ‘cinnamon swirl hair’. Louis didn't care what she called it, as long as he looked good.

At exactly 8 on the dot the doorbell rang. Louis ran to it and yelled “I’ll get it” before any of his sisters or his mum could get to it. He opened the door to reveal Harry standing there with a sunflower in his hand.

“Hi, Lou,” Harry said as he thrust the flower forward at Louis. “This is for you.”

Louis grabbed it and smiled. “Thanks, Harry. It’s lovely.”

A second later there was the loud pitter patter of small feet running towards the pair. Ernest appeared behind Louis. “Hawwy!!” The boy flung himself at Harry’s legs and wrapped himself around them.

“Hey, buddy. How have you been? I hope you haven’t been running off again.” Harry said very seriously the the three year-old.

He shook his head. “Nope. I am a good boy.” Ernest turned his head toward the house and yelled, “Mummy! My best fwend Hawwy is here!”

Jay came around the corner from the kitchen and spotted Harry. “So you’re the Harry my boys can’t stop talking about.” She gave Louis a mischievous grin, “You’re right, Boo. He is very cute.”

“Okay. We’re leaving. Bye, mum.” Louis grabbed Harry’s arm and dragged him outside while Harry was laughing.

“You think I’m cute, Louis?”

Louis blushed and nodded. 

“I think you’re pretty cute, too,” Harry said seriously. He guided Louis to his Range Rover and opened the door for him and helped him get in the car. 

As Harry was walking around the car, it gave Louis a minute to appreciate him. He was dressed in nice black skinny jeans and black boots with a floral patterned shirt that was unbuttoned almost to his navel, showing off some interesting tattoos. Louis wouldn’t mind getting up close and personal with those tattoos.

“So, where are we going tonight, Harold?”

“We will be going to dinner and then on a walk if you want, Lewis.”

Louis laughed. “Sounds perfect.”

The drive to the restaurant was quiet, but not awkward. They pulled up to a nice Italian place and Harry asked Louis to wait while he ran around the car to open the door for him. Harry led them inside and to the desk at the front. “Reservation for Styles.” He said to the hostess there.

“Right this way.” She grabbed two menus and led them into the dining area to a table. 

A minute later another girl came over with a pen and a pad of paper. “My name is Elizabeth and I will be your server tonight. Can I get you boys anything to drink?”

“I’ll have a glass of Chianti and some water please.” Harry asked politely. 

“I”ll have the same as him. Thank you.”

Once the waitress had brought their drinks and they had ordered their food, the boys lapsed into another silence. Louis was the one break it. “You said you’re studying to be a teacher. Where do you go?”

“I got to Manchester University. I’m just home for the break.”

“No way, me too. I’m going for drama. Like to be a drama teacher. What year are you in?”

“I have one more left.”

“That would explain why we don’t have any classes together. I am gradating in a couple of months.”

“Do you think you’ll move back here after uni?”

“Probably. As long as I can find a job here.”

The rest of the meal went by smoothly. Harry insisted on paying while Louis protested. “I’m paying this time, Louis. You can just pay next time.” 

That made Louis smile. There was definitely going to be a next time. They went for a walk after dinner around a nearby park and continued talking. Louis had lost track of time until Harry had looked at his phone realizing it was almost midnight. “Shit. Let me bring you home.”

Louis just nodded and let himself be led back to Harry’s car and brought home. When Harry pulled in front of Louis’ house, Louis unbuckled and turned to face Harry. “This was probably the best date I have ever been on. Thank you, Harry.”

Harry blushed, “Thank you, Louis.”

Louis leaned in and kissed Harry on the cheek. “I’ll text you later. Thanks again, Harry.”

Harry smiled so wide his dimples made an appearance. He watched as Louis made him way back into his house before driving away. When Harry got home he had a text from Louis. 

_thanks for tonight harry. i had fun. we should definitely do it again._

Harry smiled and sent a reply back to Louis.

_whenever you want to go out i will be available_

Louis giggled. Almost losing his brother turned out to be one of the best things to happen to him.

**Author's Note:**

> find me on tumblr: the-darklordofall


End file.
